Power of a Cyclone
by Targaryen Ruler
Summary: Harry Potter grew up in an environment where being smart was discouraged, and yet he thrived. Will have sporadic updates. First fanfiction I have ever written so please be patient with me.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Mr and Mrs Dursley of Four Privet Drive prided themselves on being normal. The mere thought of abnormality sent shivers down their spine. However, every household has a secret, and the Dursley's secret was as abnormal as you can get. You see, Mrs Dursley had a sister. Now, she would never admit she had a sister to anyone, as her sister was a witch.

Her sister, Lily Potter nee Evans, grew up 'normal', by Petunia's standards, but when she was eleven, received a letter from Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Petunia got jealous over the fact that she was never invited, causing her to become angry at her sister, letting the anger fester as the years went by. Lily went through seven years at Hogwarts, meeting and falling in love with James Potter, whom she married almost as soon as they left school. They had a child together, a baby boy whom they named Hadrian.

Now, at the time there was a war going on in the wizarding world, between the forces of the light, led by Albus Dumbledore, and the forces of the dark, led by Lord Voldemort. On Halloween 1981, Voldemort decided to go after the Potters personally. He went to their house, killed both James and Lily Potter before trying to kill their son. No-one knows quite what happened next, but it is suspected that Voldemort's killing curse rebounded off of Hadrian and destroyed the Dark Lord's body.

Dumbledore placed Hadrian at the Dursleys while the rest of the Wizarding World was celebrating, not wanting him to grow up surrounded by admiration. Little did he know, he would come to regret ever letting young Hadrian leave his sight.


	2. Leaving for Hogwarts

**Chapter 1**

"BOY!" came the yell of Vernon Dursley, echoing around the house, reaching the ears of Hadrian Potter. Now, Hadrian was no normal ten nearly eleven year old. You see, even before his 7th birthday, Hadrian had read all the books in the school and public library. Not only that, he could remember and understand what he had read. By the age of 9, he had built himself a computer from the parts that the Dursley's had thrown out and he had enrolled in an online university and gotten a degree in engineering, physics and psychology. On his tenth birthday, he hacked into NASA and upgraded the blueprints for their rockets. Harry opened the door to his cupboard and looked out.

"Yes uncle?" He replied. "Don't you speak in that tone to me boy!" came the answering shout from his uncle. "You'll be heading off to that freak school of yours now won't you?" Harry rolled his eyes. His uncle had only asked a couple hundred times in the last half hour. "Yes, I am going, and the school is called Hogwarts" came the by now standard response from Harry. Doors slamming behind him, Vernon Dursley stomped off through the house, seemingly trying to make as much noise as possible. "We're leaving soon, you had better be ready be then or we'll leave you behind!" he yelled as he stormed away. Harry had already packed, and so was waiting, sitting on his trunk in his room. Granted, his room up until a couple of weeks ago had been the cupboard under the stairs, he now had Dudley's second bedroom.

The Dursley's dropped Harry off at Kings Cross Station, leaving him to fend for himself. If they were lucky, he might even get himself killed. Harry grabbed a trolley and loaded his trunk and owl cage onto it. He had told Hedwig to fly ahead, as he didn't want her to get shut in the Dursley's boot. He awkwardly shuffled towards the entrance to Platform 9 and ¾, well aware of all the strange looks he was getting. Passing by a family of red heads, he made his way through the barrier and stopped in awe of what he saw before him. He saw a scarlet steam train, and families that looked _happy_ and _loving._ He quickly made his way onto the train and grabbed the first empty compartment he saw.


	3. After Hogwarts

Sorry about the wait, I was busy with studying for exams.

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING you recognise, however much I want to**

" _hello_ " – thoughts

"hello" – speech

 **Time skip to after Hogwarts years**

 **(Assume everything is the same as canon, unless specifically stated otherwise)**

It was time. He was finally free. Harry had made it through his Hogwarts years without anyone finding out how smart he truly was. At first, he believed he would be able to stop hiding his intelligence as he had had to before he knew about magic, as the Dursleys did not like him getting better marks than their 'dear diddikuns'. That was quickly proven wrong, however, as his first friend he made, Ronald Weasley, was jealous of anyone who was better than him at **anything**. At first he only downplayed his intelligence because of Ron, but that changed when they made friends with Hermione Granger. He had dreamed, then, a fool's hope really, that he would be able to show his intelligence to her, but was quickly proven wrong when he was shot down any time he tried to correct her.

That was all in the past now though, and he was free to move on. " _The goblins certainly were helpful, weren't they?_ " Harry pondered as he stared out at the ocean that lay before him in his new property in Boston. They had helped him set up his new identity, and purchase his new house. And all for free, because apparently it was fun to piss off the wizards living in Britain. They were especially eager to help him when he showed his real intelligence, and proved that he could help them invest and improve their wealth. They may be greedy little buggers, but they are great at what they do. It also helped that he was the only wizard in Britain who had treated them as people, rather than animals to be stared at and controlled.


End file.
